Childhood Friend
by Frozenpup
Summary: "'Draw me like one of your French ladies,' Anna said, making Elsa laugh." [Rated T, Elsanna, Non-Icest, Beyond: Two Souls AU] I'm bad at summaries xD. Please read and review!


Young Elsa Arendelle sat in the hallway, swinging her 7 year old legs repeatedly. A younger girl, Anna, 5 years old, peeked from behind the chair and poked the older girl in the cheek, earning a quiet huff of annoyance.

See, you would think of this as normal sisterly bonding, but there are a few things wrong about this adorable scene. 1) They aren't sisters. 2) There is a wall behind that chair and nowhere to stand. How is Anna standing there? That's why they're here, to find out.

"Elsa Arendelle," a manly voice called from a room to Elsa and Anna's right. Elsa threw herself off the chair and toddled into the room. Anna followed close behind, but instead of going through the door she went through the wall.

"Please sit down," a gentle voice had said. Elsa looked up and saw a large burly man with blonde hair, caring brown eyes and slight stubble around his chin. Elsa noticed there was only one chair and her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong, little one?"

"There's only one chair," the girl frowned. "Where is Anna going to sit?"

"W-well why don't you bring your little friend in here and we'll get another chair?" the man stuttered, confused.

"She IS here! She's making silly faces behind your back," Elsa giggled, watching Anna give the man 'Bunny Ears' with her middle and index finger above his head.

The man turned around and frowned, then turned back to Elsa. "I'm s-sorry but I don't see anyone there.."

"But Anna needs a chair! Her legs hurt whenever she stands for too lon- Oh, nevermind, she has it covered." Elsa watched Anna float above their heads and then lower herself so she was next to Elsa.

"Alright," the man cleared his throat. "My name is Doctor Bjorgman. I assume yours is Elsa?" The little girl nodded and the doctor chuckled. "Nice to meet you Elsie."

"It's Elsa," the girl huffed, crossing her arms.

"Right." The man fixed some papers on his desk, bringing a blue sheet of paper to the front. "Your parents have been telling me you have an _imaginary friend_?" he asked, watching the little blonde girl's frown furrow deeper.

"She's not imaginary," the young girl growled. Anna flew over her and started to pet Elsa's head, trying to calm her down.

"Is she a memory of someone who has died in the past?" the man asked, watching as the blonde girl suddenly grew silent. She slowly nodded her head, wishing to talk about that subject no longer. The auburn haired girl ceased patting Elsa's head and floated there quietly, eyes downcast on the girl below her, worried.

"Would you like to draw her for me?" that suddenly perked the 7 year old up as she grabbed the red pencil the man offered her into her chubby hands. Anna smiled, knowing the girl had always loved drawing.

Elsa pulled the paper closer to her. "Anna, strike a pose."

The auburn haired girl flew to the side of the desk and lay there, hand behind her head. 'Draw me like one of your french girls,' she said, making Elsa laugh.

Elsa began scribbling with the pencil, tongue stuck out the side of her mouth. The man watched in amazement as Elsa held a conversation with the silent air of the room, and a seemingly funny one at that.

Elsa looked at the doctor and flipped the paper around, showing him it. There was a terrible drawing of something laying on the floor, a dog? Cat? He couldn't make it out. Above it were the words, 'Draw me like one of your French girls.'.

The man sniggered at this, looking up at the now beaming blonde girl. "Your friend is very funny," he said, making her smile grow even larger.

"I know. She's kept me entertained for all these years," Elsa said again, petting the air beside her. The blonde's hand ruffled through Anna's auburn locks as praise. "She's such a puppy." Anna turned and pouted at the older girl, making her laugh again.

The man smiled, sensing the bond between the two. "Now, your parents have brought you here because you say you want to get rid of your friend?" Elsa's smile turned to a frown again as she turned to the doctor.

"Not really. I want to get rid of my nightmares, but I want Anna to stay by my side." Elsa said, resuming to pet the other girl's head.

"Now, I think I have an answer to why your friend is here," the doctor said, making Elsa and Anna look at him. "You say she was someone you knew before she died? My best guess is that your bond was so strong that when she died she couldn't let go of you and, so, merged your souls together."

Elsa turned to Anna who just grinned sheepishly. "Puppy," Elsa whispered, patting Anna's head three or four times before putting her hand back on her lap.

"So, Elsa. You can go home now, and we'll bring you back to run some tests, alright?" the man asked, placing his large hand over Elsa's. He suddenly felt his hand being lifted off her, but Elsa nor he moved it.

"Yes. And I apoloise for that, Anna is a bit... protective." Elsa nodded, stood up and left, and so did Anna.


End file.
